Happy to Be Wrong
by OCDdegrassi
Summary: In which Oliver sends secret Valentine's Day gifts and Percy is oblivious. Slash.


**Title:** Happy to Be Wrong  
**Author:** OCDdegrassi  
**Pairing:** Percy/Oliver  
**Rating:** K+  
**Warning:** Slash, Humor, Oblivious!Percy  
**Note: **Hopefully this is slightly humorous – I tried. Written for the "Secret Admirer Competition."

xxx

Percy was confused – which was not a normal occurrence for him. He stared at the box of chocolates that the owl had just delivered with a bewildered expression. Surely those weren't for him. He'd never received a Valentine's Day gift before in his life (except from his mother, but he would vehemently deny that if ever asked).

Yet here was this box of chocolates, his favorite kind, with a parchment on top that had his name written in cursive. Granted, the writing was rather crude; an obvious attempt to seem fancy by someone whose handwriting was atrocious, but still. Underneath his name, the parchment read "From you're secret admirer." Percy rolled his eyes at the incorrect spelling of "your." Hogwarts really needed to devote a class to grammar.

He had no idea who would send him such a thing. Needless to say, he was rather skeptical about the whole thing. He was Head Boy after all, and such a position came with its fair share of jealousy from other students. This could be one of them trying to get Percy out of the way and steal his position. He eyed the box warily, wondering if it was going to explode at any moment.

As he wracked his brain to come up with possible senders, his mind landed on two people: the twins. Of course. That was a more likely conclusion than a jealous student (though Percy still couldn't rule that out). This was obviously one of their pranks though. The box was probably filled with Puking Pastilles. Percy rolled his eyes at their immaturity.

They hadn't gotten him this time though! He wasn't foolish enough to not be suspicious of a gift on Valentine's Day. Years of living with the twins meant that Percy got used to always being on guard. If they thought they were going to trick him, then they were in for a rude awakening. He threw the box into the rubbish bin and missed the way his roommate Oliver's face fell at the action.

A few hours later, Percy had all but forgotten about the box of chocolates. That is, until another owl swooped in and dropped off a second gift. This time it was quills, the kind that Percy loved, and he traced the outline of the box in wonder.

He had just been complaining to Oliver last week that he was running out of decent quills. How could the twins possibly know? Were they spying on him? And better yet, what had they done to these perfectly good quills? He hesitantly picked up one and examined it. He didn't even notice Oliver behind him until the other boy spoke.

"What are you doing?" He jumped, almost dropping the quill in the process but managed to catch it before it hit the ground. He straightened his posture and looked at his roommate gravely.

"I am trying to figure out what is wrong with these quills," he told him, and Oliver frowned at that answer.

"Aren't they the kind you use?" The other boy seemed rather worried, though Percy could understand why. This was a very serious situation, after all. Percy shook his head.

"Yes," he replied, and Oliver furrowed his brows in confusion.

"Right… so then, what's wrong with them?" He asked hesitantly, and Percy sighed.

"Well I don't know, obviously," he stated matter-of-factly, as if Oliver was being silly for asking. The other boy blinked before turning around and walking away, muttering something about hard-to-please Head Boys. Percy didn't notice.

He eventually determined that there was, in fact, nothing wrong with the quills, and Percy quickly concluded that the twins were using them as bait to lure Percy into a false sense of security. Well, it wasn't going to work! He stayed alert for the rest of the day, tense and ready for trouble at any turn.

The twins kept giving him weird looks every time he glared in their direction, but he wasn't going to be fooled that easily! He was onto them. It was only a matter of time before they unleashed their main prank, which would undoubtedly be as humiliating as all of their other pranks, but Percy was ready for it this time.

When evening arrived without any further incidents, Percy was baffled. He retreated to his room in silent contemplation. That was it? What were the twins playing at? He stopped short when he saw a book on his bed. He cautiously walked over and picked it up. It was called "Legends and Myths from Scotland."

He blinked a few times, trying to figure out why his brothers would give him this. He was fascinated by legends and myths, but there was no way that the twins bought it for him just to be nice. This was Fred and George that we're talking about. Oliver was watching him in anxious anticipation, but Percy only stared blankly ahead.

Finally, he exclaimed triumphantly "They are trying to mess with my head! Pretending to be nice; I knew they were up to something!" He felt rather proud of himself for figuring it out. Oliver smacked his forehead with his hand, groaning and shaking his head. He stood up and walked determinedly over to Percy.

"I give you! You are an idiot," he exclaimed. Percy felt rather offended by the statement, and he opened his mouth to respond, but Oliver grabbed his head and yanked him forward, crashing their lips together. Percy froze, his mind reeling as Oliver kissed him.

Thoughts were rushing through his head as he tried to process this strange turn of events. The chocolates, the bad handwriting, the quills, which only Oliver had known that he wanted, the book on Scotland, where Oliver was from, and - _Oh_.

Just as Oliver began to pull away, taking Percy's lack of response as rejection, the redhead grabbed his shirt and pulled him close again, reconnecting their lips. Oliver responded eagerly, and Percy let the book drop from his hand onto the bed as he wrapped his arms around Oliver's back.

Percy had been so sure that the Valentine's Day gifts were from the twins playing pranks on him, but this was _way_ better. For the first time in his life, Percy was happy to be wrong.

xxx

**A/N:** Reviews make my day!


End file.
